


Worth It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Weasley Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Things happen when Weasleys get bored.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twenty prompt(s) used: I do!/ Magenta  
> Pairing: Fred and George/Padma and Pavarti  
> Kink: voyeurism
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Worth It

~

“I’m bored.” Fred sighed, kicking his feet against the arm of the chair he was slouched in.

“Yeah, me, too.” 

“We should do something fun.” 

George raised an eyebrow. “Like?” 

“I dunno. Booby trap Filch’s door again?” 

“He’ll know it’s us. Plus, we did that last week.” 

Fred pursed his lips. “Right. How about we infiltrate the Slytherin dorm and eavesdrop on their dastardly plans for world domination?” 

“That sounds even more boring that just sitting here.” 

“Fine, be a spoilsport…Wait!” Fred sat up. “I know just the thing!” 

“Oh, I recognise that look.” George grinned. “Talk to me, Freddie.” 

“Well, Georgie, I think we should pay the girls’ rooms a visit.” 

“Ooh, now you’re talking.” George frowned. “But how do we get in? We couldn’t even get past Dumbledore’s age line last year, and the wards on the girl’s rooms are even tougher.” 

“Fear not, brother mine, for I am prepared for all circumstances.” Fred reached into his pocket. 

“You scare me when you talk like that. Wait, what’s that?” 

Fred beamed. “This is Ginny’s hair and this is Granger’s.” 

“You keep random girls’ hair in your pocket.” 

“Sure.”

“That’s not creepy at all. Okay, so Polyjuice? You think that’ll work?” 

“I do!” 

“Hm.” 

Fred frowned. “Hey, you agreed you were bored. I thought you’d be up for an adventure.” 

“Always, brother mine. Always.” 

“Great, well I just happen to also keep a supply of Polyjuice. Never know when it’ll come in useful. Like now.” He withdrew two phials from his pocket. “Here, I’ve even divided it up. I’ll put Ginny’s hair in mine, and I’ll just take a drink— Right, your turn.” 

George followed suit. “Ugh, wish it didn’t taste like goblin piss.” 

“Have a lot of experience with goblin piss, do you, Georgie?” 

“Shut it and let’s go. We’ve an hour to explore the girls’ rooms.” 

“True enough.” 

“Oi, what if they’re there?” 

“I happen to know Ginny’s on a date with Dean at the moment, and Granger’s off with Ron and Harry someplace.” 

“Okay, then. In that case we should be safe. Hey, do you ever wish we’d kept that magic map?” 

“All the time, but Harry needed it more.” 

“Except now we need it.” 

“I know. We’d better hope neither of them ever realises we did this.” 

George grinned. “Wait, are you scared of our baby sister?” 

“Hell, yeah. She’s a terror. But she probably wouldn’t kill her best looking brother for that. If Granger sees _you_ wearing her face, though—” 

“Damn. Good point. Right, here’s the entrance, let’s see what happens.” 

“Bloody hell, it’s letting us in!” Fred was practically bouncing.

“You mean you didn’t think it would work?” George glared at him.

“Well I wasn’t _absolutely_ sure, was I?” Fred retorted.

“Shh, let’s see what’s going on in here. Wait, I hear voices.” George held up a finger to his lips.

“Me, too. Sounds like—” Fred paused as the door swung open to reveal the Patil twins.

“Not at all, I think that magenta bra looks great. Oh, hey, Hermione! Ginny! Parvati and I just got new underwear. What do you think?” Padma smiled in welcome.

George’s mouth worked but no sound emerged, and from the look of him, Fred was having a similar problem.

“Are you two all right?” Parvati asked, looking concerned. And almost naked. 

“Fine! More than fine. Perfect, actually. Completely and utterly perfect!” George couldn’t help but stare at her in all her almost naked glory.

Padma frowned. “Why are you talking like that, Hermione? Are you okay?”

George blinked. “I’m fine, Padma. Er…I’ve a cold, that’s all. It’s making my voice come out all sorts of funny sounding. Fre—Ginny will tell you, right, Ginny?” 

“Huh? Oh, right, yes! Colds. We both have colds. Yep, that’s what we’ve got.” Fred seemed unable to look at Parvati at all.

Parvati raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. Right, well, so what do you think?” She gestured at herself. “There’s this set I’m wearing in magenta pink, and of course the other set is blue.” 

“That looks…wow, yeah, great. Really, really great.” George kept nodding his head and hoping his eyes wouldn’t fall out.

Parvati rolled her eyes. “Okay…Maybe you have a suggestion, Ginny? You’re always so good with colour.” 

Fred just stared at her.

“Ginny?” Padma said.

“That’s you, _Ginny_.” George stepped on ‘Ginny’s’ foot.

“Ow! No need to hit me Geor—Granger!”

“Are you two fighting again?” Padma asked, frowning, her eyes going back and forth between them. 

“Fighting? Us? Never. So, erm, suggestion. Right. About?” Fred tried to smile, but his mouth looked like it was having trouble working. George could relate.

“About whether I should pick the pink or the blue for myself? Honestly, are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Parvati shook her head. 

“I’m fine! I’m just wondering why can’t you keep both?” George said. 

“Don’t be silly, Hermione! You know our parents send us things to share. Mother picked these out and told us each to take the one we like best. But I can’t decide, and Padma doesn’t care which she gets. Here, what if I turn around. How does the back side look? They’re thong knickers, see?” Parvati spun, displaying the most perfect arse George had ever seen. 

George’s vision went wavy and…

“Are you all right, Ginny? Hermione? Oh my God, they fainted. They are sick!” Padma was leaning over them, looking worried. 

“What happened?” asked Fred, his eyes fluttering open. 

“You both fainted.” Padma frowned as if trying to work out a puzzle.

“We did?”

“Yes you did. Do you need me to help you up, Hermione?” Parvati leaned over him to help him up, her tits on almost full display.

“I can’t believe we faint— Oh my God! Your tits!” George cried.

“What is _wrong_ with you? You’ve seen me naked before. Merlin, we’ve all seen each other naked before.” Parvati sounded cross.

“We have?” George cleared his throat and tried to look anywhere but at her chest. 

“Of course we have, _Hermione_. We’re all _girls_ living in a girls’ room. One big happy girl family, right?” Fred was babbling, but it got George out of his stupor. 

“Right!” George dragged his eyes from Parvati to look at Padma, whose eyes were narrowed.

“Unless—” Padma’s eyes went wide. 

“Unless what, Padma? What’s wrong? Why are you pulling me away from Hermione—” Parvati was scowling at her sister, that is until Padma whispered something in her ear.

_Her_ eyes widening, Parvati spun to stare at them. “Oh my God!” 

George got up and helped Fred up off the floor. “You know what? I think we should go. We’re fine, we’ll just get up and be on our way. Come along, Ginny. I just remembered we forgot to do that thing.” 

“What thing—Oh yes, _that_ thing. Yes! We’ll see you around, tits, I mean Pavarti and Padma. Well, not as much of you, probably, since you’ll be wearing clothes— All right! No need to dislocate my arm, Geor—Gran—Hermione!”

George steadily pulled Fred along. “We’ll just be going—“ He froze when he heard the door lock. “Wait, did you just lock the door?” 

“Yep.” Padma smirked and George went cold. 

Fred swallowed hard. “Why?”

“So we can wait an hour and see who you really are. My money’s on the Weasley twins.” Padma studied her nails. 

“And I’ll just get dressed.” Parvati Summoned a dressing gown, wrapping it around herself. 

Fred sighed. “No need to on our account…Ow!” 

Padma rolled her eyes. “You may as well confess. If you make us wait, we’ll hex you before we report you.” 

“Fine,” said George, mind racing. “We confess.”

“We do?” Fred looked at him. 

“Mmhm.” George nodded. “We’re…gay.” 

“What?!” cried Fred.

“What?!” cried Parvati and Padma in unison. 

George sighed. “We didn’t want to say anything to anyone before we were sure, but…” He clasped Fred’s hand. “But now we know.” 

“Oh.” Parvati clapped her hands. “That is so romantic! You were coming back here for a tryst, weren’t you?” 

Fred cleared his throat. “Er…yes?” 

“We’re so sorry we interrupted!” Parvati gathered up all her things, levitating them into her trunk. Slipping off her dressing gown, she pulled on some jeans and a red blouse. Then, propelling a still suspicious-looking Padma towards the door, she said, “We’ll give you some time and space.” 

Once they were alone, George dropped Fred’s hand like it was a hot poker. 

Fred grinned. “Quick thinking that!”

“Yeah.” George walked over to the door and listened. “We should probably try and clear out before we become ourselves again and the wards—” Just as he spoke, he felt his features changing and Fred resumed his usual appearance. 

They stood there a moment, then grinned at each other. “Looks like the stories about those wards are just a rumour—”

A wind whipped the words from his mouth and circled them, getting faster and faster until they were in the centre of a cyclone. It picked them up and tossed them out the window, sending them careening towards the castle grounds. 

They both shrieked, George closing his eyes as the ground approached at speed. At the last moment, however, they stopped, hovering about four feet above the grass for a moment before hitting it. 

“Uh,” groaned George, raising his head and spitting out grass. 

“At least we didn’t die,” mumbled Fred, rolling onto his back.

“You may wish you had, however.” 

George froze. 

“Professor McGonagall,” said Fred, sitting up and wincing. “We were just—”

“Sneaking into the girls’ dormitory.” McGonagall sounded unamused. “Get up, gentlemen.” 

Scrambling to their feet, they both looked at the ground. 

“I hope whatever you witnessed was worth it, because it’s going to be a long time before you have enough free time to try that again. Follow me.” 

As they trailed after her, George caught Fred’s eye and he winked. Fred grinned back, nodding. Yes, it had been completely worth it. 

~


End file.
